Robotnik's new pet
by vintagegamenerd46
Summary: Why is Robotnik's new pet making Sonic so angry? Taiream story. Rated S for Stoopidafied
1. Hide and seek

"3, 2, 1! Ready or not, here I come!" Cream yelled. She looked around and saw 2 tails poking out from behind a tree. She giggled and ran to them, tackling Tails. They fell, laughing and she said,

"Found you!" Tails got up and dusted himself off. He helped Cream up and she thanked him thinking, 'I just wish I could tell him how I feel... I like him SO much...'

"Hey Cream?" He asked. She blushed.

"Yes, Tails?"

"Where'd Sonic and everybody else go?"

"I- I don't know."

"Weird."

Suddenly a net came, but Tails moved before it got him.

"TAILS!" Cream yelled. Tails gasped as he saw her in the net.

"CREAM!" He yelled, as she was being pulled up to a machine.

"Hang on, Cream! I'm gonna go get Sonic!" Tails yelled.

"You aren't going anywhere..." Robots said. Cream saw an army of robots close in on the fox and yelled,

"TAILS!!!!"

"C-cream! Sonic!" He yelled, then she was carried away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tails was scared. 'Where on earth is Sonic?! He never ignores a call for help! I- I need Sonic!' he thought. Suddenly a robot pushed him onto his stomach and some others held him down. He wore himself out with struggling, expecting them to ti him up or something, but he they didn't. Suddenly he felt a needle get injected in the back of his neck, and gasped. He struggled harder, his heart pounding widly, and a robot put a wet rag over his nose. A few seconds after inhaling the poison on the rag, Tails passed out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Tails! Oh, Taiiiilllllsssss..." Somebody said. Tails weakly opened his eyes to see Sonic standing over his body.

"Sonic! Oh, boy am I glad to see you!" Tails said, jumping to his feet.

"Tails, what's going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sonic."

"Why'd you run off like that?"

"Like what? I was playing hide and seek with Cream."

"No, AFTER that. I found you unconscious, took you home, tucked you in, and you sprung up and ran here."

"No I didn't, I–" Tails paused. "I don't remember anything."

"Huh?"

"I don't remember anything past hide and seek."

"Did you faint?"

"N-no! Well, I don't think so, at least."

Sonic looked at him for a minute, then grabbed his wrist and said,

"I don't know what's going on, but I'll be sure to put a stop to it."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cream sat crying in the corner of a cage she had been placed in. She was scared not just for herself, but for Tails. They hadn't brought him to the dungeon, yet so... did those robots kill him? 'What does Robotnik want with me, anyways?" she wondered. She curled up in a corner of the cage and prayed for the best.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sonic and Tails looked at each other. 'There's something strange about Tails...' Sonic thought. Suddenly, Tails tripped falling on his hands and knees.

"You okay, bro?" Sonic asked. Tails started to shake, then looked up and glared at Sonic.

Sonic gasped and Tails lunged at him, trying to strangle him. Sonic tossed him to the floor and yelled,

"What's your problem?! What the heck's gotten into you?!"

"You... you're a fake!" Tails weakly said, getting up.

"A fake?"

"I should've never believed in you! You... coward!"

"Hey, watch your mouth!"

"Why should I?! I'm not listening to you anymore, Sonic!"

"Hey boys! What's up?" Amy asked, walking to them.

"Tails is... different." Sonic said.

"Different?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna be your sidekick anymore, and I hate you both." Tails snapped, and left.

"Oh, no you don't..." Sonic said, and ran after him with Amy trying to follow.

They hid when they saw a large machine that seemed to have come out of nowhere, and Tails on the floor next to it, who had apparently tripped on a rock. Suddenly Sonic saw Robotnik fasten something around Tails' neck and help him up.

"How'd it go? Eggo asked. Tails gave him a thumbs up sign and said,

"Perfect! That nitwit will be here any minute, now."

"We don't need him here right now..." Tails shrugged with a cute smile.

"Oh well!"

Robotnik tossed a treat for him, and pet Tails as he happily ate it.

"Good boy..." Robotnik said.

Then Robotnik went into the machine and whistled. Tails paused and followed, obediently.

"That's creepy... it's almost like–"

"Tails is Robonik's pet." Sonic said, cutting Amy off.


	2. Tails the house pet

"What're we gonna do? He's loyal to Eggman, right now!" Amy said.

"No he isn't." Sonic replied.

"You just saw it!"

"But earlier.. See, he's been having these mood swings, lately. He was so confused... Amy, I think it might be some form of brain control."

"Huh?"

"He seems to have lost his memory, too. That started happening after Cream disappeared. We need to take him to somebody who knows what they're doing."

"Like who?"

"I dunno, but we'll have to find somebody and quick."

"Right. First we gotta catch Tails."

"That should be the easy part."

They crept to the machine and saw Robotnik sitting in a chair, typing on a laptop, and Tails curled up sleeping next to him attached to a leash that was around Robotnik's wrist.

"Yeah, this is the easy part." Amy muttered sarcastically

"It is. Wait here..."

Sonic bolted in, unbuckled Tails from the leash, then left dragging Tails by the collar and grabbing Amy's wrist.

"S-sonic?" Tails choked out.

Sonic stopped running and paused.

"Tails?"

"Sonic? Amy? What's going on?" Tails asked. Sonic and Amy exchanged glances.

"This could take a while..." Sonic said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"YOU MEAN ROBOTNIK OWNS ME?!" Tails yelled in a fury after an explanation of the story, thus far.

"Calm down, Tails–"

"No! I- I'm not his pet!"

"We know, but–"

Tails savagely tried to rip off the collar, but couldn't.

"TAILS!" Sonic yelled. Tails obediently put his hands in his lap and said,

"Yes, Sonic. Sorry, Sonic."

"Hey!

Then Tails fell to the floor and said,

"What're you 2 looking at?! Take a picture, it'll last longer!"

"We're gonna need a leash." Amy said.

"A leash?! I'm not your pet!" Sonic ran to him and said,

"Sorry." Then knocked him out.

Then he carried Tails to some geeky "Know-it-all" dude. (A/N: I ran out of names so I just simply refer to him as "the geek") After Knuckles helped them find a chain linked leash, they wrapped it around a tree trunk, and padlocked it to Tails' collar buckle.

"Okay, Doc. This is our friend, Tails." Sonic said.

"I hate to cut ye short, Sonic, but I need to observe his behavior to tell ye what's wrong." the geek said. Knuckles woke Tails up, and everybody watched. Tails stretched then said,

"Wh-where am I?"

"Calm down, lil' fella. I'm here to help ye. Watch my finger..."

The geek moved his finger around, and Tails' eyes obliviously followed.

"Touch yer nose..." Tails did.

"Watch a butterfly." Tails did and the geek said,

"What's 2+2?" Knuckles raised his hand, and Sonic pushed it down, disapprovingly.

Tails thought about the question then shrugged and shook his head.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"You just asked me a question, sir."

"Nothing before that?"

"Ummm..." Tails thought about it. "I was playing hide and seek with Cream."

"That's all?"

"Yes." The geek pointed to Sonic.

"Who is this?"

"Sonic..." The geek held up a flash card of Robotnik, and Tails yelled

"Master!"

"Bingo." The geek said.

He handed Tails a treat, then turned to Sonic saying,

"Your friend is suffering Amnesia, and is currently under the brain control of Dr. Robotnik. He believes himself to be a pet, and therefore has many characteristics of a dog... which unfortunately includes loyalty to it's master or Robotnik. Your friend can barely think for himself, and when he does, he forgets everything he talks about due to amnesia. Sorry, but he hardly remembers who YOU are."

Sonic looked sadly at Tails' confused eyes and said,

"Is there any cure?"

"Yes. We must find and destroy whatever it is that's disrupting your friend's brainwaves."

"My name's Tails." Tails said, randomly.

"Very good." The geek said, tossing him another treat, and stroking his fur. Knuckles laughed.

"So... you're saying he thinks he's a dog?"

"No, just a house pet."

"Whatever." He went to go pet Tails, and Tails ran as far as he could.

"Don't touch me, you creep! Wait 'till my master hears about this!" Tails yelled.

"Calm down, lad... Knuckles, he doesn't like you."

"I figured."

Sonic went to Tails and caressed the back of his head. Tails sighed and said,

"That feels good..." Then Amy stroked his back and Tails curled up, relaxing.

"I'm in heaven..." he muttered. Sonic rubbed the back of Tails' ear, and Tails laughed, playfully. The geek cleared his throat and said,

"I'll watch your friend for you while you stop Robotnik."

At the sound of his name, Tails sat up and looked around.

"But how? We don't even know what's controlling him!" Sonic yelled.

"Isn't it obvious? A nanochip."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain later. Now go before it gets serious."

"Right."

Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles started leaving and Tails ran until he was restrained by the leash. He choked and yelled,

"Wait!" Sonic turned.

"Yes?"

"You guys aren't gonna leave me, are you?!"

"Sorry." Sonic said, and sped off leaving Tails in the dust.


	3. The trouble with Tails is

Tails watched Sonic leave, and felt a tear fall.

"Calm down, lad! Here you go. Don't worry, he'll be back." the geek said, tossing him a treat.

He watched Tails at it, then start pulling at the leash, trying to get away.

"Why're ye so desperate te leave, Lad?" the geek asked.

"Shut-up, and let me go!" Tails yelled.

"Aye, so ye finally gave into the chip, did ye? You must've been fighting pretty hard, just now..." Tails struggled harder and yelled,

"Let me go!"

"No can do."

"You'd better listen to the lad, Doctor." A deep voice said.

The geek saw Tails' face light up at the sight of a large, roundish man and he yelled,

"I thought you'd never come! Sonic kidnapped me!"

"Did he, now? Then we're gonna have to make him pay..."

"Mm-hmm."

The geek laughed, and Robotnik said,

"Release Tails, and I wont kill you."

"Kill me, and Tails is stuck there."

"I'll kill you and pry the keys from your cold, dead, fingers."

"Sounds like fun, but I'll pass."

"Fine, then."

Robotnik punched him in the face, stole the keys, and unlocked the chain's padlock. Tails gave him a hug (A/N: Creepy, huh?), and Robotnik said,

"Come on, we have rodents to kill."

"Right."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sonic and Amy went back to where they saw Tails get pwned the first time, and Knuckles went back home to Angel Island. They double- checked and Sonic said,

"Okay, it all looks clear..."

"Looking for something?" somebody asked, and they turned seeing Robotnik.

"What'd you do to my little bro?!" Sonic roared.

"What does it matter? Tails! Now!"

"You got it!" Tails said, and suddenly a cage dropped over Sonic and Amy.

Amy hugged Sonic, and Tails flew to Robotnik giving him a high-5.

"Tails! How did you get off that leash?!" Sonic asked.

"I let him go. It isn't fair to treat your friends like pets, now, is it?" Robotnik said.

Sonic balled his fists, getting pissed and yelled,

"Tails! Fight against this! This isn't what you wanna do!" as some robotic guards tied up Sonic and Amy, and started walking them out of the cage.

"The dungeon!" Robotnik yelled, and watched as Sonic and Amy were dragged there.

He looked at his distressed companion and pet Tails, soothingly.

"Don't listen to him, Tails. He has no say in what you want to do..."

Tails moved closer to Robotnik for support because he felt ready to pass out, and Robotnik put an arm over Tails' shoulders saying,

"What's wrong, m'boy?"

Tails looked at him on the verge of crying, and whimpered out,

"I can't remember anything! A-and he was so... he was–"

"Calm down... Don't let Sonic get to you. He'll be dead in no time."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sonic kicked the cage he was in.

"Man, this sucks... Tails is gonna kill me, and Eggman finally has a good plan this time. I'm gonna kill him for turning my best friend against me..." Sonic muttered.

Suddenly he heard a voice say,

"Tails?"

"Huh?" Sonic asked.

"Tails, is that you?"

"Who is this?"

"It's Cream. Who is this?"

"Cream?! It's Sonic. We've been worried sick about you!"

"I'm more worried about Tails. H-he was only trying to save me..."

"Wait, what happened?"

"I was being kidnapped, and he tried to save me, then call for you. But an army of robots got to him and the last thing I heard before I was thrown here was his terrible cry for you. I'm so worried. God only knows what they did to him..."

"They brainwashed him."

"Huh?"

"They stuck a brain controll chip in his brain, so now he acts like Eggo's housepet."

"What?!"

"Yup, and he's gonna try to kill us soon, so... hang tight!"

"Not Tails!"

"You're right... NOT Tails. It's not his fault whatever he says or does. He can only fight the chip for so long... and he has amnesia, so he forgets everything he talks about, and only does what he is told to do."

"Is there any way to free him?"

"First we'd have to find out what's disturbing his brain waves. He can follow orders perfectly, but can't think for himself."

"How sad!"

"Yup." He turned to Amy. "You think you can untie me?"

She nodded, and they turned back-to-back, untying each other. When they were free, Sonic went to the bars and said,

"We need to get out of here..."

Before any other words were said, the door swung open and revealed Robotnik standing in the doorway.

"Where's Tails?" Cream asked.

"He's taking a nap. So the pleasure of destroying you is all mine."

He went to Cream's cage and pulled her out by the wrist.

"You, my dear are going to be the first to go..." he said, cruelly.

She started panicking and Sonic said,

"Don't worry, Cream! You'll be okay!"

"Shut-up, Sonic! You're next." he dragged her out of the dungeon, and Sonic started plotting.


	4. Cream

Cream was scared to death. Robotnik dragged her out, locked the door, and said,

"Hehehehe... long time no see. Eh, Cream?"

She looked around and saw Tails attached to a leash that was tied around a pole, and sleeping innocently.

"TAILS! Tails! Wake up!" She yelled. Suddenly she was pushed into a chair and strapped down. She saw Tails slowly awaken, and look at her.

"Tails! Help me!" She yelled.

Robotnik paused, and went to Tails whispering something to him and petting his head. Cream gasped. 'He is like Robotnik's pet!' she thought in horror.

"Tails! Stop! You aren't Robotnik's pet! Remember?! We were playing hide and seek when he kidnapped me!"

"H-hide and seek..." Tails said, slowly.

"Remember?! You tried to save me, but there were so many robots, you–"

"Shut-up!" Robotnik yelled running to her. Tails stared wide-eyed at the floor, shaking. Then he fell to the floor stunned, saying,

"Cream... Sonic... he never came... they attacked me..." He closed his eyes, and gasped.

"I- I remember! I remember... the needle... it... Cream..." then he stared at her in fear.

Robotnik looked at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Tails got up and ran to her, restrained by the leash and yelled,

"Robotnik! No! Please don't hurt her!"

"Tails! You're okay!" Cream said. Robotnik paused.

"Sit, boy." he ordered. Tails obediently sat, and said,

"Stop! Please! Don't hurt her! Please!!!" He started crying and Robotnik said,

"Why're you so desperate? Relax! I'm not killing you..."

"P-please let her go... let them ALL go, I'll do anything..." Robotnik went to Tails saying,

"I'm sad you didn't notice, Miles, but I own you. You have to do everything I say, anyways."

"No he doesn't!" Cream yelled. Robotnik shot a bullet by her head, then continued.

"Look around, you're in MY lair. You're MY new pet. And you better get this though your thick skull, Miles; I OWN you. Look at your collar if you don't believe me. So there's nothing you can say or do to save them. Got it?!"

Tails' eyes were filled with tears, and Cream could finally see how hard this whole situation must be for him. Tails bowed his friend in defeat, crying and Robotnik stood over him saying,

"Sometimes, it's hard to tell if you're crying for them or for yourself..."

Tails aggressively stood up, and said,

"What did you do to me?!"

"Don't raise that voice of yours to me!"

Tails went to take a swing at Robotnik, and Robotnik caught his fist and whacked him harshly on the nose, waving a finger in his face.

"BAD boy!" he said. Tails looked down and Robotnik said,

"Sit, boy." Tails sat while rubbing his nose and Robotnik said,

"You're smart, Miles. Figure it out! You were stabbed in the head with a needle that sent a nanochip directly to your brain. The chip contained pet characteristics, and now you are the "owned", I am the "owner", and like it or not, Tails, that makes me your master. So get used to it, Tails. You're MINE now."

"No..."

"Yes... and there's nothing you or any of your friends can do to save you."

Cream looked down and suddenly felt somebody unbuckle her from the chair and carry her outside. She looked and saw Sonic who also had Amy.

"Sonic! Amy! How did you escape?" Cream asked, happily.

Amy showed Cream her nail file and Sonic said,

"You 2 go home. I gotta rescue Tails."

"Please hurry, Mr. Sonic. Robotnik's breaking him!" Cream said.

"I'm on it. Now you 2 hurry home."

"Right." Amy and Cream said, and left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robotnik saw Tails lose hope, and tossed him a treat.

"Eat this and stop crying." He said.

He watched Tails weakly eat it, and pet him on the head, ribbing an ear. Tails sighed in defeat and Robotnik said,

"Good, boy..."

He looked around to see the look on Cream's face and gasped.

"She's escaped!" he yelled. He saw Tails give a small smile and quickly ran to the dungeon.

"NO!!! They all escaped!" he roared.

"Looking for me?" a voice asked from the doorway.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled defensively.

Robotnik grinned. 'He gave into the chip." he thought.


	5. Surgery

"Come to claim Tails, Sonic?" Robotnik asked. Sonic shook his head.

"I came to free him."

"It's too late, Sonic. He's already given into the chip inside of him. It's powered by brain waves, and the only way to free him is to kill him. But he's such a good house pet, would you wanna?" Robotnik asked, petting Tails.

"Keep your hands off of him!" Sonic yelled.

"Shut-up, Sonic!" Tails snapped.

"Calm down, Tails... I can handle this..." Robotnik said.

Tails nodded and Robotnik caressed his head.

"We can run around in circles, Sonic... you try to save him, he comes running back to me! Don't you want what's best for Tails?"

"Let him go." Sonic hissed.

"I can't. Not without killing him."

Sonic ran to Robotnik, and they started fighting. Tails gasped and ran 'till he was restrained.

"Master!"

"Tails! Stay back!" Robotnik ordered.

Sonic beat him to a pulp, and Robotnik's body slammed into the floor, sliding right next to Tails. The last thing Robotnik saw was Tails' concerned face over his own saying,

"Master?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sonic looked at Tails who was desperately trying to wake Robuttnik.

"C'mon, Tails. Let's go..." Sonic said, untying the leash from the pole.

Tails looked at him sadly, on the verge of tears and said,

"What have you done?"

"Come on." Sonic said, pulling the leash. Tails resisted and clung to the pole.

"NO!" he begged. Sonic sighed, went to Tails and said,

"Tails, please –"

"MURDERER!!" Tails yelled accusingly.

Sonic went to touch him, and Tails punched him. Sonic sighed, and went to Tails

"Bro, I was hoping I wouldn't have to hurt you, but..."

Sonic knocked Tails' head to the pole, and Tails passed out. Sonic picked him up and took him out of the building, running home. He tied the leash to a tree and had the same geek from last time take CATSCAN's of his little bro. They found the chip at the back of Tails' brain and he woke up. While he was half awake, Sonic walked Tails to a doctor and showed the doctor the CATSCANs. While the doctor examined them, Sonic sat Tails on a hospital bed and Tails said,

"What's going on?"

Sonic lay Tails down and put the blanket over him without saying anything. After all, how do you explain to somebody that clueless that they were getting brain surgery?

"S- sonic?" Tails asked.

The doctor wheeled in a tray of scalpels next to the bed, and started hooking Tails up to hospital equipment.

"Sonic, what's happening?!"

"Calm down, Tails. You're just in the doctor's office."

"Is something wrong with me? I was just playing hide and seek with Cream!"

Tails looked around, and paused. He saw the CATSCANs on the wall and pointed.

"Is that MY brain?" Sonic paused, then said,

"Yeah." Tails looked ready to cry.

"What's gonna happen to me, Sonic?" he asked nervously, though Sonic could tell just by the look in his eyes that he could basically figure it out. He looked down, and the doctor said,

"We're going to be doing a bit of an operation to get a chip out of your brain."

"B-brain surgery?" Tails asked, weakly. The heart rate machine sped up and he grabbed Sonic's hand tightly.

"Are you joking?"

"Sorry, bro." Sonic said. He squeezed tighter and looked at Sonic through large, watery eyes.

"Please don't leave me, Sonic..." Sonic pet him on the head.

"Not in a million years."

Then a nurse and another surgeon came in and the doctor said,

"Tails, I need you to do me a favor... and breathe..."

While strapping a plastic mouthpiece on Tails' face and nose that was attached to a container of anesthesia. Tails looked at Sonic and squeezed his hand as hard as he could, when suddenly, his grip loosened, and his eyes closed.

"Sonic, please wait outside. We'll let you know when surgery's done."The nurse said

Sonic nodded, and went outside, leaving Tails. After about an hour and a half, the doctor prompted Sonic to visit Tails. He had a thick bandage around his head, and was still unconscious.

"The surgery went quick and well. The chip is out, and he should be normal now."The doctor said.

"When can I take him home?"

"Right now if you're really careful with him. That means no battles, no rough play, no... what might he be doing?"

"Handling machinery?"

"Nope. None of that. Just make sure he gets lots of rest, and don't let him do anything that risks him bumping his head."

"Alright."

"Here's some Vikaden. Don't let him take more than 2 a day... one in the morning, one at night." The doctor gave Sonic some pills and unwired Tails from the machines and Sonic said,

"Thank you for helping us."

"Its no problem. You've helped save my hospital from destruction plenty of times. Now we're even."

"Well, thanks."

"No sweat."

Sonic gently picked up Tails, cradling him in his arms and ran home.


	6. The road to recovery

"...ready or not, here I come!" "You aren't going anywhere..." "Cream!" "I own you..."

"Sonic!" Tails yelled, sitting up. He looked around and saw he was home, but nobody else was there. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, and put a hand to it, closing his eyes. He heard voices and weakly looked up to see Sonic, Amy, Cream, an somebody he'd never seen before coming to him. When they arrived, Sonic said,

"Tails! You're awake!"

"What's going on?" Tails asked.

"Calm down, lad. It'll be okay..."The geeky guy Tails didn't know said.

"What'll be okay?! What's going on?!" Tails asked noting that he was attached to a chain-linked leash wrapping around a tree.

The geeky guy snapped his fingers and Tails looked at him.

"Follow my finger, Tails." the geek said. He moved his finger around, and Tails tried to follow it.

"Touch your nose." Tails did.

"Watch that butterfly over there." Tails did, and paused.

"Why are you asking me to do all this–"

"Just do it."

"Okay." After about a minute longer the geek said,

"What's 2+2?"

"Fish! Er... I mean, 4!"

"Who's this?" The man asked, pointing to Sonic. Tails smiled.

"That's Sonic. He's my hero."

"Right, and who's this?"

He showed a flash card of Robotnik and Tails just stared at it, blankly.

"Come on, Tails. Give it your best shot. What's the first name to come to mind?"

"I- I don't know why, but... master?"

"Master?"

"Yeah." he saw Sonic, Amy, and Cream look down sadly and the geek said,

"Don't look at them, look at me. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was playing hide and seek with Cream."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"Thanks for cooperating. Here ye go, lad." the geek tossed him a treat, and Tails ate it eavesdropping.

"Your friend is recovering from minor amnesia, and is now under his own control again."

"Then why does he still act like a pet?" Sonic asked.

"The chip was dissolving into his brain. Thought they removed the chip, there is no way to completely cure the kit. But now that he can somewhat think for himself, he will hopefully soon learn that Robotnik is not his master. Though I doubt if he'll remain loyal to Robotnik f he remembers that you are his hero, Sonic."Sonic smiled and Tails paused.

"I'm not a pet..."

"Very good, lad."the geek said handing him a treat, and petting him.

Tails pushed his hand off and the geek laughed.

"Yes, Sonic. He's recovering well..." Tails tried to run to Sonic, but got restrained by the leash. Sonic ran o him instead, and they hugged.

"Tails, I missed you bro!"

"Sonic! My head hurts really bad, and I don't know what's going on."

Sonic let go and said,

"Sorry, I almost forgot..." he took out a container of pills and handed one to Tails.

"There you go, sport. Take that for your headache." Tails did and Sonic pet him.

"Good boy..." Sonic said and went back to Cream and Amy. Tails scratched his ear saying,

"Why's everybody treating me like a dog?"

"Don't take it personal, lad. It's not yer fault."

"Huh?"

"Ye were under brain control to act like a housepet."

"I... was?"

"Yup, but it's all over now."

"Then why am I on a leash?"

"Just in case."

"Of what?!"

"No more questions, laddie!"

"Sorry."

Suddenly, Tails saw double, and passed out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Tails?!" Sonic yelled.

"Relax, Sonic. It's his medication." the geek said.

"Oh. Right. I knew that."

"I'm sure ye did."

Cream reluctantly went to Tails and sat next to him, stroking his fur.

"I can't believe he thinks he's a house pet."

"You should've seen him earlier! What a trip!" Sonic said.

"I'm just glad he's okay. Robotnik broke him yesterday. Poor Tails..."

"He's better now, relax!"

She continued stroking his fur, and he snuggled up to her, making her blush. Cream just smiled, and continued petting him. Then Amy gasped and smiled.

"I can't believe I didn't see it, sooner!"

"See what?"

"Cream, you got a thing for Tails, don't you!" Cream blushed.

"N-no I actually– um... okay, yes I do. But please don't tell. Please!"

"Relax, I wouldn't do that to you." Cream smiled

"Thanks, Amy. I wish he felt the same about me, though..."

She muttered looking at him, and gently stroking his facial fur. Amy looked and saw Sonic and the Geek talking about medication side effects, not paying attention.

"How do you know he doesn't like you?" Cream shrugged.

"He doesn't act like it."

"So? Sonic doesn't act like he loves me, but I know he does."

"This isn't the same. I just think he sees me more as a friend. And I wish... I don't know what I wish."

"How long have you liked him for?"

"A while. He's always standing up for me, and has such a kid personality, but... I don't think he likes me."

They looked at him. He was curled up with his head on Cream's lap, and his tails wrapped around him.

"Plus, he's so cute, too!" Cream added.

Amy and Cream giggled and Amy said,

"It's so cute that you have a crush on him!"

"Shh!"

"Oh, right. You're shy."

Then Sonic came and said,

"What're you 2 talking about?"

"Nothing much. Just Tails." said Amy watching Cream blush from the corner of her eye.

"I know what you mean. I'm worried about him." Sonic said. Then he noticed something.

"Why is Tails sleeping on your lap?" Cream blushed harder.

"I don't know. He was I- I was just checking on him and he curled up to me."

"So he randomly started... cuddling you?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm... whatever. I'm gonna go for a jog, alright? You 2 can keep Tails company if you like." Then Sonic sped off and the geek looked at them, laughing a little.

"Yup... he still acts like a puppy. Let me know if ye need anything else, alright, laddies?"

"Okay."

"And by anything, I mean if he gets angered or confused easily again. I like the lad's company."

"Right."

"Well, then. Farewell, dears." he said, and left.

Cream and Amy stayed with Tails, talking girl talk until he woke. He woke slowly, and Cream gently rubbed his ear. He closed his eyes giving a small smile, then looked up and gasped as he saw Cream. He blushed and said,

"Did I sleep in your lap?"

"Yes."

"S-sorry, Cream."

"No, it's okay." he sat up and she said,

"How're you feeling?"

"Weird. I can't even explain it. Where's Sonic?"

"He went for a jog."

"Oh."

They stared quietly at each other, and Amy said,

"Cream, why don't you go get Tails some water?"

"Okay."

"I'll go with you!" Tails said getting up with her, and walking forward. He was restrained and sighed.

"Just sit back. I'll be fine." Cream said gently pushing him down, and petting him on the head. Then she left and Amy sat next to Tails saying,

"Spill."

"Spill what?"

"Do you have a crush on Cream?" he blushed.

"N-no! She's... just my friend."

"Are you sure?" he paused, looking at th floor, then looked back at her, wide-eyed.

"I'm not sure of anything right now, Amy. I can barely remember my name."

"Relax, you'll be fine." he looked down and nodded, and suddenly Cream came back with a bowl of water.

"I'm not making a statement, I just couldn't find any cups." Cream said.

"Thanks, Cream." he said, taking the water.

"How's your head?"

"I can't feel a thing."

"That's good."

"I guess..."

They stared at each other for a minute longer, then felt a breeze, and saw Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic!" Tails said.

"You look better, how do you feel?"

"Great! Can you take me off the leash?"

"Nope. Sorry bro, but I wanna make sure you don't hurt yourself, and the leash seems like a pretty reliable way to ensure that."

"But you guys keep treating me like a puppy!"

"Calm down. Don't fight me. The leash stays."

"But you know I wont run away! I follow you around! "

"I know, I just don't want you getting into trouble."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

Tails started pouting and examining the leash.

"I know what you're thinking, Tails. Try it, and you'll get in big trouble." warned Sonic.

Tails ignored him, and felt the padlock attached to the collar and sonic yelled,

"TAILS!" making him jump and put his hands obediently in his lap, looking down.

"Please, Tails. This is serious. We're just trying to help you, okay? Do you want Robotnik to control you?! Is that what you're saying?! Do you WANT to be his little pet?!"

"N-no, Sonic." Tails said, starting to cry.

"Then quit acting like it. If you run off right now, he can (just as easily as last time) abduct and brainwash you. Why? Because you still haven't recovered, that's why! He'll take advantage of you, Tails! You're trying so hard to get out of our protection, but it's only until you get better! I know this is hard for you, and you don't know what's going on but trust me; it's for the better. Just don't mess with anything, and you'll be free in no time, I promise."

Then Sonic left and Tails leaned against the tree feeling tears stream down his face. Cream and Amy tried to console him, but knew he wasn't paying attention.

"Come on, Cream. Let's go." Amy said, and they left Tails to his thoughts.


	7. Runaway

Tails leaned on the tree, stunned. Sonic had never talked to him like that before. He was normally supportive and consoling, but now Tails felt more owned by him than ever! He looked at the sky and saw the sun set, feeling lonely as he saw Amy, Cream, and Sonic relaxing and starting a fire pretty far away from him. He curled up and watched the sunset reflect off his bowl of water, and licked it, staring at the ripples and watching a tear fall into them.

"Hey." somebody said. Tails turned and saw Cream.

"Hi." he said, quietly.

"You need to take your medicine." She said, holding out a pill.

He sighed and took the pill swallowing it, and she paused.

"Are you okay?" He sniffled.

"I'm fine, Cream. Don't worry about me." he muttered, laying back down.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just tired of being treated like a puppy."

"I told you! We're out of cups!"

"Not just with the water. It's Sonic. He keeps petting me and tossing me treats, and saying 'Good boy' and stuff. Not to mention I have a collar and a leash. A LEASH Cream. I follow Sonic around, where would I go?!"

"Calm down, Tails. He's just looking out for you."

"How?" She sighed.

"See, Robotnik's gonna probably try to get you tonite. He can't if you're tied to a leash."

"So..."

"He probably thinks you still act like a puppy, and if he sees you like this, what else will he think?"

"But what if he wakes me up?"

"No offense, Tails, but... you still act like a puppy."

"Hmph."

"See, there were pieces of the chip left in your brain that make you act that way. Sonic's been treating you like a puppy to bring it out a little more so you can trick Robotnik. But I wasn't supposed to tell you." Tails thought about it.

"So... Sonic's just basically using me to get back at Robotnik?"

"That's what it sounds like."

"And Robotnik used me to get back at Sonic?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"So what? Am I like everybody's little tool? Is that it?!"

"Tails calm–"

"No, I get it. Okay."

"Please, Tails! Don't do anything you'll regret later!" Tails shook his head.

"I gotta break free. I gotta ruin both of their plans."

He started pulling on the leash, and Cream whacked him on the nose saying,

"NO!"

He obediently let go of the leash, then looked at her, and passed out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robotnik woke with a headache. He weakly looked up and saw that Tails was missing.

"Stupid Sonic..." he muttered, going to his computer.

He typed in Tails' name, and got his location from the tags on his collar. Robotnik wrote it down, and set off to find him. It was dark outside, though Robotnik could tell it was almost morning. He found the location, and looked up seeing Tails hooked to a leash that was tied to a tree, sleeping next to a bowl of water with a large bandage on his head. Robotnik went to him and tried to unhook the collar from the leash, but got mad when he saw the padlock.

He started picking the lock, and suddenly Tails groaned. Then he saw Robotnik, sat up, and gasped making Robotnik let go of the padlock.

"Calm down, Tails. I'm trying to free you."

"Why? So you can get back at Sonic?" Robotnik paused.

He gave Tails a treat to shut him up and when Tails finished up the treat, Robotnik finished the padlock.

"There you go... come on, let's get out of here." Robotnik said patting his leg and signaling for Tails to follow.

Tails looked a him like he was crazy and Robotnik said,

"Come on!"in one of those babyish voices like you would do to a puppy. (A/N: hehe)

"Okay, seriously, what is your problem?!"Tails asked, offended.

"Quit fighting it, Tails. Come to me... come to your master..."

"M-master?" Tails asked blankly.

"Come on..."

Tails slowly started walking to him, as though in a trance when he suddenly heard,

"No! Tails, stop! He doesn't own you, anymore!" and then they looked, seeing Sonic.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tails saw Sonic coming, and Robotnik grabbed Tails' collar before he could run to him.

"Tails! Listen to me! He can't control you, anymore. He can't hurt you anymore."

Tails tried to run to Sonic, and Robotnik pulled him back. Tails choked and Robotnik whispered, "We can do this the easy way, Miles... or the hard way." into Tails' ear, giving him the chills.

Tails struggled and Robotnik did an annoying laugh.

"So you DID get your freewill back..."

"Let me go!"

Robotnik pulled up the collar making Tails choke and said,

"I call the shots, not you."

Then he set the collar normal and Tails fell to his knees, panting. Robotnik took a knee to still be able to hold Tails' collar and said,

"See, Sonic? Brain control or not, I have your poor little sidekick, here, by the neck!"

Tails saw Sonic charge at them, and Robotnik moved making Sonic hit a tree.

"Try that one again, and I WILL kill him." Robotnik said.

"Y-y-you can't control me..." Tails weakly muttered. Robotnik pulled up the collar.

"Can't I?"

"No." Tails choked, and punched him in the face, making him let go of the collar. Tails caught his breath and ran away from him as fast as he could.

"Way to go, Tails!" Sonic said.

"Sh-shut-up, Sonic. You're just as bad as he is." Tails said.

"Huh?"

"I am not a pet. To either of you, okay?! I have feelings and they were hurt by you, Sonic. You're my best friend and you're using me to get back at Lardo over there?! And him... well... I've always hated him. I've had enough of both of you. See ya!" Tails said, and flew off.

"Tails!" Sonic yelled.

Tails ignored him and continued flying high, so Sonic couldn't see where he was going. He stopped on a tree branch and heard his tags jingle. He tried to rip off the collar again, but just like last time, his efforts were in vain. He saw a lake below him, and went to it, looking at his reflection in the water. He looked like a pet that had escaped the animal clinic. His collar was blue with a black lining on it ad he strained to read the tags. One was gold and diamond shaped and said, "Miles "Tails" Prower" on it. There was another that was black and etched in gold said,

"Property of Dr. Robotnik. If found, please notify." Tails balled a fist in disbelief starting to cry.

'He-he does own me!' Tails thought.

"Hey, what're you crying over?" Somebody asked

He turned, and gasped seeing Shadow behind him.

"Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you. Hmph. Nice collar. Sonic get it for you and finally declare you his?" Shadow asked, grabbing the tags. He read them and gasped.

"Robotnik?! You let Robotnik own you?!"

"I-I don't know what's going on. I don't know what happened. I can't remember anything. But everybody keeps treating me like a puppy."

"You can't remember anything?" Tails shook his head.

"I know what you're going through. People haven't treated me like a puppy, but I have lost my past."

"Yeah, I know."

"It isn't fun... finding out what happened. Be careful, Tails. You might wind up doing something you'll regret, later." Shadow said, and left.

'Who's HE to give advice?' Tails wondered. He proceeded staring at his reflection and thinking,

'I can't run forever. Whether it be Sonic or Eggman, one of them is eventually bound to catch me... oh my gosh, my head hurts so bad!' He paused and wondered, 'What now?'


	8. Shake and makeup

Sonic couldn't believe Tails had just ran off like that.

"Smooth, Sonic..." Robotnik said.

"Shut-up, Robuttnik! I'm gonna kill you for making Tails your pet to begin with!"

He started to fight with Robotnik and suddenly heard laughter. Sonic turned and saw Shadow casually leaning on a tree saying,

"You 2 never cease to surprise me."

"Huh?"

"Washing Tails' memory and making him a pet... that was probably the most cruel thing, ever." Shadow said.

"I just put him under brain control..."Robotnik muttered.

"Wait, how'd you know about Tails?" Sonic asked.

"A little birdy told me."

Shadow said and ran off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tails tried again to get the collar off, and sighed. It just wasn't gonna happen. He'd been trying to piece together what had happened, and it hurt his head too much to go any further than the lake. Tails sighed. He couldn't stay mad at Sonic. He missed him. A lot. After all, Sonic WAS only trying to protect him... wasn't he? He lay down lapping at the water(A/N: When I wrote this, my bro insisted that if I was going to write a book like this, Tails had to "lap" the water at least once. Don't ask) in the lake, and sat up, wiping his mouth.

"Aye, ye ran away now, did ye, laddie?" Tails looked up and saw the geek.

"How'd you find me?"

"The same way Robotnik probably will... the tracker on your collar."

"Can you take it off?"

"Sorry, lad. No can do. It isn't an ordinary collar. Once you close it on, it requires a certain fingerprint to take it off."

"This sucks."

"Aye, but enough about that. Why're ye mad at Sonic?" Tails explained and the geek said,

"Ah, well, he probably meant nothing by it, lad. He just wanted Robotnik to get what was coming."

"But I feel so... owned! It's horrible! You don't even know! It seems like I'm either taking orders from Sonic or Robotnik, and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Ye aren't taking orders, lad. Ye are being loyal and respectful. Ye were loyal to Sonic, until Robotnik made you loyal to him and now ye don't know who to be loyal to. Ye don't have a master, laddie, just a heart. Listen to that and you'll be okay."

"But Robotnik has me owned!"

"Maybe so... but he can't make ye do anything. So ye were his pet.. Big deal! Ye aren't anymore, are ye? Sonic saved ye, and look what you've done. You downright disrespected him."

Tails sighed. "I know. And now I can't go back."

"I'll go with you. Come on, now." he stood up and whistled, and Tails got up standing next to him.

"Good boy. Now remember, there's nothing you say or do that you don't have control over."

"Thank you sir."

"No problem, Laddie."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sonic sat by the tree with the leash and padlock next to it thinking about Tails. 'I really didn't mean to hurt him... or offend him. Maybe he's right. Maybe I am just as bad as Eggman...' Suddenly, Amy and Cream ran to Sonic and said,

"Sonic! Where's Robotnik?!" Sonic shrugged.

"Shadow came and when I was chasing after him, I guess he got away." Sonic said

"Shouldn't you look for Tails?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"He doesn't wanna be around me. He'll be back, he just needs some time to think."

"How do you know he'll be back?"

Sonic showed the container of pills.

"He never took his pill. He's gonna drive himself crazy from the pain if he doesn't take it." "Oh."

"Speaking of..."

Amy and Cream looked and saw Tails being escorted by the geeky know it all dude. Tails looked like he'd just finished crying and the geek had an arm behind him to encourage him to keep walking.

"Sonic, please hand me the lad's medicine." The geek said.

Sonic gave him the pill, and the geek gave it to Tails.

"Here ye go, lad." Tails ate it and the geek stroked his back.

"There you go, you'll be okay..."

"It-it hurts so bad..."Tails groaned.

"Just keep walking..."

The geek walked Tails next to Sonic and padlocked him back to the leash again. Tails sat down and put his head in his hands, shaking in pain. Sonic looked at his and said,

"Tails? I- I know this is probably a really bad time to tell you but, I'm really really sorry I used you."

"It's not your fault." Tails groaned.

"Yes it is. All because I wanted revenge. I shouldn't have–"

"Sonic... it was Robotnik..." Tails groaned, cutting Sonic off. He gave Sonic a hug and said,

"You were only trying to help me." he let go and looked at Sonic.

"It took me a while, but now I get it. You weren't trying to own me, Robotnik was. I'm so sorry I got mad at you... friends again?" Tails asked, holding out a hand.

"Friends." Sonic said, doing their handshake.

Then they heard evil laughing and Robotnik say,

"Well, isn't that precious..."


	9. The big conclusion

"Shut-up! You tried to turn me against Sonic you... fiend!" Tails yelled.

"Sit, boy!" Everybody yelled. Tails sat and Sonic said,

"Shh... Tails. Let me handle this."

"B-but Sonic–"

"Shh... A situation like this one must be dealt with carefully and appropriately. Kinda Like this..."

Sonic bolted to Robotnik and Robotnik stopped him by holding out a needle.

"Stand back. Unless you want to end up like your friend, Miles over there."Tails gasped.

"A needle... there was...I was stabbed with a needle... Sonic! No!"

"I'm not scared of you or your needle. You couldn't stab me with it to save your life."

"That's why I have robots..." Robotnik whistled and Tails stood up, then Sonic saw robots come as well. Amy, Cream, and the geek, ran to Tails and Robotnik said,

"It's just you and me now, Sonic. No sidekicks, nobody. I can either stick you with the needle, or my robots will get all of your friends. One way or another, I will not leave empty handed. What'll it be?"Sonic looked at everybody and then back at Robotnik.

"Fine. Take me." he said.

Tails gasped and ran, being restrained by the leash and his friends.

"Sonic! No! Robotnik! Take me, instead!" everybody gasped and Robotnik smirked.

"You like being my little pet?"

"I'm used to it, master."

"Fine, then."

Robotnik started to Tails, and Sonic quickly grabbed the needle from his hand and ran.

"CATCH THAT HEDGEHOG!"Robotnik yelled, grabbing a spare loaded needle, and going to Tails. He pet him on the head and chuckled.

" You're trying SO hard to be brave..." he said. Then suddenly, Tails and Robotnik paused, and passed out. Amy, Cream, and The geek heard Sonic scream and looked to see him trying to get out from under Robotnik.

"A little help, please!" Sonic yelled. They helped him out and he gasped as he saw Tails also unconscious.

"Was I too late?" Sonic asked.

"No. Robotnik was just getting Tails' guard down and getting ready to stab him, when they both passed out. Tails passed out from his medicine." Sonic sighed.

"That's a relief. I don't wanna do that all over again. I got enough going on in my life, right now. The last thing I need is a puppy."

"Well, too bad. You just got one."

"Huh?!"

Sonic turned and saw Robotnik staring at him, playfully. Sonic slapped himself.

"Sit." Amy said. Robotnik sat.

"Play dead." Cream said. Robotnik did.

"Good. Let's just leave him like that and ditch him." Sonic whispered.

"Yeah, Tails was a WAY cuter puppy..." Cream said. Amy nodded.

"Robotniks' just... creepy."

The geek got him a collar leash, so he'd know what Tails was going through, and they tied him to the same tree as Tails.

"Take a nap, boy." Sonic said.

"Yes, Master." Robotnik said. Sonic grinned.'This whole "tables turned" thing has it's perks...' Sonic thought. Then he went with everybody else and they chilled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tails opened his eyes, expecting himself to wake up in Robotnik's lair but was shocked when relieved when he woke up home. Still on a leash but, regardless, at home. He heard a noise and gasped seeing Robotnik also on a collar and leash.

"What're you looking at?!" Robotnik snapped.

"Nothing much!" Tails yelled.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"SONIC!!!!!!!!" Tails yelled, trying to run away. Sonic ran to Robotnik and said,

"Whoa! Sit, boy." Robotnik sat and Sonic slapped his hand.

"BAD boy..." Sonic said, waving a finger.

"Sonic, what is going on?" Tails asked.

"I stabbed him with the needle so he wouldn't get you."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, Tails, but we gotta take care of him, now."

"No we don't..."

"I know, but it's so darn funny!"

"I don't feel comfortable with this."

"Relax, bro. You'll be fine." Sonic said, scratching Tails' head and leaving.

Tails went to get a drink of water, and Robotnik splashed it in his face.

"Why, you..." they started fighting, and everybody came, yelling,

"Hey! Knock it off! BOTH of you!"

The geek whacked Tails on the nose and Sonic hit Robotnik on the hand.

"He started it." Tails said.

Sonic sighed, untied Tails' leash, and started walking him somewhere.

"Where are we going, Sonic?"Tails asked.

"We're ditching him. Come on, everybody. Let's go."

They all laughed and went with Sonic and given enough time, everything became normal again.

The end.

Rated "S" for "Stoopidafied"


	10. I need help

&Okay, I need your help and opinions&

This story has a Part II, but it's slightly more wierder than this one. I need to know if I post it, how many of you will actually read it? I don't wanna post something nobody'll read. Whether you like it or not is a whole different story. But like I said, Part II is a lot wierder than Part I and I would appreciate your feedback and opinions. Thanks!

Vintagegamenerd45


End file.
